A GMAD Christmas: The Sitters
by Litwick723
Summary: I remember my first Christmas as a part of the GMAD. Everything looked like it was going fine, until a certain spirit named Jack messed the whole thing up. Me and a friend were left of whole slew of problems, and they were big trouble for being so tiny. I need to seal my doors with magic instead of just a simple lock. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

People often wonder what it means to be the Guardian of Protection.

I do more than just protect people. They take me for granted. I may the newest member of the GMAD, but that doesn't mean that I can't do much.

Ever heard of World War III? Exactly, I prevented it. It's not as easy as it sounds, either. I have potions and incantations to do, but I have to do them on the right people. Some events, however, I never could've prevented.

Nine-eleven? I didn't see that coming. 2008? I tried, but failed.

These events always come to me in visions. I see them days before they occur so I can have some time to try and fix them. This is what it means to be the Guardian is Protection. Hmm... A better name might be the Guardian of Prevention. Wonder if it's too late to change it...?

There was one event that I just knew would happen, and I didn't even need to envision it.

It was my first Christmas after joining the GMAD back in 2014.

I was in my potions room, sorting things out and making inventory.

"Watcha doin', Litwick?"

I turned around and saw my friend, GodzillaMan1000. He wore a Superman outfit. The only abnormal thing was his skin. He had reptilian skin, and a tail was sticking out from behind him. He had claws rather than feet and hands, and he also had black hair on his head.

"Just making sure everything's sorted out I here before the party starts," I answered. "And what about you, Zilla? How are things going in the kitchen?"

Zilla walked up to me, holding a bottle of green liquid in his tail. "Good. Ace and Rapunzel are doing pretty well making the cake, and even Merida is helping."

I nodded, checking into account that my potions were here.

"And you've made sure Jack isn't anywhere in this section of my home, right?"

I heard a sloshing sound behind me. "Yeah, he and Hiccup are with the other dragons."

I looked up and saw that the last vial to check off was gone from its place on the shelf. "Hey, where's–?" I turned around and saw Zilla holding the vial. It looked like plain water, but I knew that it was more than that. "Don't touch that!"

I raised my hand and a tree root grew from the ground, taking the vial from him. "What the–?"

I took the vial from the root and set it back in its place. "That was close."

"What was that all about?" Zilla asked.

I turned to him again. "That—" I gestured with my thumb. "—is water from the Fountain of Youth. I went though a lot of trouble to get that, and I do not want someone careless to just waste it."

I walked out of the room, locking the door once Zilla followed me out.

"Why do you have water from the Fountain of Youth?" he asked me as we walked down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes. "I have concoctions for just about everything. Medusa's Blood, True Love, Emotion Potions, you name it. I always come prepared. Just don't ask how I managed to get some true love in a bottle, I hated it, oh, so very much."

We walked into the kitchen. Ace was busy decorating a cake with white frosting. "Hey, Litwick! Thank again for inviting us to help with the cake!" Axe said, wiping her forehead with her arm, leaving a streak of frosting. "I just love baking around this time of the year!"

Rapunzel stood up, setting a pie on the table. "This came out just right! Everyone's going to love these!"

I walked towards it and smelled it. "Everyone except Thorong. He hates pumpkin, remember?"

Merida came in carrying a bushel of apples. "Which is why I got these!" She set them down in front of us all. "These apples 'ere oughta satisfy tha' 'unger of his, no?"

I left them be, going into the next room.

"Litwick!" I saw two girls run up to me.

"Kura! Sakura! It's great to see you both again!" I gave them both hugs, making sure my Keyblade didn't hurt them.

"I'm glad we were able to make it!" Sakura said. "Jack and Elsa have been busy this year, that snowstorm made us arrive late!"

"Your welcome!" we heard Jack say from the next room over.

I led them to a room where all of the dragons were. "You guys brought your dragons in here, right?" I looked inside and saw my dragon, Wingblaze, conversing with Toothless. Frostbite and Shimo were sleeping soundly, and even Ice and Storm were messing around.

I headed back to the main room, and saw Hiccup and Astrid hanging tinsel on the walls. Flynn and Jack were getting the decorations out of a box, and Elsa and Thorong were setting the movies and food.

"Thank you all so much for helping!" I said to them.

"It's Christmas!" Jack said, flying higher on the tree. "We're supposed to help people. Even North has a soft spot for some naughties and still brings them gifts."

I helped with the decorations while conversing with Thorong.

"So why hasn't Zilla made a move to join the GMAD?" he asked, looking towards him.

He was currently with Hiccup. He exhaled a breath of fire and startled him, then laughed.

I shrugged. "Not sure. I suggested it to him, but I think he wants to know about us before he does."

Soon, decorations were complete. There was just one thing missing.

"A real star?" Rapunzel asked.

I nodded. "Rosalina* is a close friend of mine. She'll lend me one of her Luma's for tonight."

I left to visit her observatory, leaving my friends behind.

"Tell me more about this Rosalina girl," Astrid asked Thorong.

He just shrugged. "I honestly don't know her that well. Out of all of us, she trusts Litwick the most."

"Why's tha'?" Merida asked.

"Maybe it had something to with the fact that Kura and Sakura almost ruined her home."

"I heard that!"

Zilla went to pour himself some eggnog as Thorong gagged at the pumpkin pie and Ace oodled over the chocolate. Kura and Sakura were laughing at the animated version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and the Big Four and their significant others were just talking.

But as he went back to the crowd, he noticed a small trail of frost leading away. _As much as I love adventures during the holidays, _he thought, _I hope Jack does as he's told for once._

Zilla followed the trail, leading him to the potions room. The lock was frozen and the door was open.

He looked inside and saw Jack with his staff over his shoulder, holding a small vial.

"What are you doing?" Zilla snapped, startling Jack. That wasn't the smartest move because Jack dropped the vial. It shattered hitting the floor, but the water disappeared a mist replaced it.

As soon as the mist made contact with Jack, he fell.

"Jack!" Zilla went over to him as the mist continued to spread. It did nothing to him, and held Jack in his arms. "Yo, Frost! Wake up!"

But something happened to him. His body and clothes began to shrink. His hair withdrew into his head, and his features made him look innocent. Jack was turned into a toddler.

Zilla picked up one of the pieces of glass that fell and saw the text on it.

_Fountain of Youth._

"Oh, no. Nonono, no! This can't be happening!"

He picked up the sleeping Jack Frost and followed the mist. He ran until he heard it all. Absolute silence.

"Uh oh."

He ran and saw a girl with long blonde hair sleeping soundly against a boy with brown hair. Another boy with a green tunic was up against a girl with a braid. A curly redhead was asleep on the table with half of her face on her plate. Next to her were two three more girls, all on top of one another. The last toddler was up against the wall, clutching a sword in his arms.

"Oh, man, Litwick is totally going kill me."

"Yes."

Zilla jumped and turned around, seeing me with a white Luma at my side.

"Yes I am."

***Super Mario Galaxy reference. Also, Rosalina & Luma is my #1 character for the new Smash Bros. With changeofheart505's permission, I would like to use you two in another fanfic, involving Rosalina and her observatory from the first game.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Babies?! Are you kidding me?!"

Zilla shrugged. "Technically, they're toddlers," he pointed out.

I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Zilla! I told you to keep an eye on Jack! I knew he was going to do something!"

"Did you envision it?" he asked me.

"It's Jack. He's like Hiccup before he brought dragons to Berk, trouble always seem find him." I sighed heavily and sat on the couch, watching the sleeping children. "We'll just have to take care of them until the water wears off."

Zilla picked up a muttering Merida who was tossing and turning in her sleep. Once she was in the comfort of a pair of arms she stopped squirming.

"How long?"

I picked up a sobbing Elsa. "About 12 hours. We'll have to take care of them until tomorrow morning."

"How is it that I didn't turn, and what happened when the vial hit the floor?"

I made my way to Thorong, who was busy trying to climb a set of vines that were coming from the tree. "I modified it so that when the water is exposed to air, it turns into a mist. It probably didn't affect you because you have scales rather than skin."

Then it began. And boy,mother dwindling hours just seemed to slow as they passed.

The kids were always crying, wanting food or to be picked up.

I struggled to feed Baby Kura while straddling a hiccuping Hiccup with the help of my magic. The tree roots dug furiously, helping take care of the children.

"Litwick! Litwick!" I saw Flynn ran up to me.

"Not now, Flynn, I'm a little busy."

"But I wanna play!" Flynn said.

"Go play with Rapunzel and Astrid," I said while wiping Kura's mouth clean. "Damn, girl, next time try and get some in you mouth."

Kura hit me with her small hand. "You're not being nice!" she said.

"Zilla! Where're the toys?!" I shouted.

"Coming!" I heard Zilla say. He came running into the room, carrying all sort of children's toys.

I set Kura and Hiccup on the ground. "Here, go and play with them."

I sighed with relief as the kids played with each other. I did a head count and realized who was missing. "Where's Thorong and Sakura?"

"Uh, Litwick?" Zilla pointed and I looked in his direction to see the two of them climbing the tree. Even worse, they were 15 feet off the ground and were about halfway up.

"You gotta be kidding me."

I made myself a staircase made of tree branches as I made my way up to them. I reached for Thorong, who was holding onto to an ornament and not letting go.

"How the hell did you two get up here, anyway?" I reached for him, but he only crawled farther away. "Why do people have these monsters?!"

I jumped, landing on a new branch that was closer to the tree.

"You might want to keep your hold on Sakura! Her curiosity will be her death." I finally got Thorong, rising him above the tree. "Gotcha! Little rascal."

Thorong's giggled. "Again, again!" He tried to get out of my grip, but I held on tight.

"Luma! I could use your help here!"

The white star flew over to me, giving a few squeaks.

"Pretty!" Throng said, reaching out for it. Unfortunately, he reached rather far and fell from my grip.

"Thor!" I jumped, holding onto to him tightly and hit the ground on my back. Thorong was laughing like a hyena. "I hate you so much."

On the other side of the tree, Zilla was flying, reaching for Sakura. But the little girl kept running away, secluded herself in her tree.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" she giggled.

Zilla sighed. "Humans," he said with a roll of her eyes. Then he uses said eyes to activate his heat vision, cutting away the branches. Finally, he found her hugging an ornament the shape of a snowman. She giggled.

"Let's get you out of here." He took her and flew back down. "What happened to you?"

I groaned, not bothering to stand. "I think I broke something."

Later, Jack and Elsa began using their magic, and the rest of the kids were getting cold.

"Jack! Elsa! Stop right now!" I held onto their collars as they tried to run away.

"But we want to play!" Elsa said, giving a pouting face.

"Can you figure out how to play without freezing the rest of the kids to death?" I asked.

Hiccup was in the dragon room, trying to climb onto Toothless. Of course, said dragon was confused, wondering what in Thor's name happened to his rider. One thing was for sure: he wasn't going to fly with Hiccup in this situation.

Hiccup lost his mechanical leg in the transformation, and was struggling to get on.

"Toothless, can you help?" he asked.

Toothless just gargles and set his head down to sleep. He covered his head with his wings and wrapped his tail around himself.

"Fine, be a party pooper."

I ran into the room to find him and Astrid in the air, riding my dragon. Even worse, they was nothing holding this on as they spin in circles at high speeds while he gave sparks.

"Wingblaze! Get down here right now!"

Wingblaze flew down, looking apologetic.

"Let's try another dragon!" Astrid said, helping Hiccup walk towards Ice.

"Whoa, stop there!" I held them both up with a root, facing me. "That was really dangerous of you guys. What if you fell?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"You ate before you came an annoyance," I reminded him.

"I'm hungry, too!" Astrid said.

I sighed. "Fine. Maybe the others are hungry, too." I took them back to the main hallway, and I saw Merida and Rapunzel splattering paint on the floor. Zilla came around the corner, chasing after Flynn, who was covered in paint, mostly his clothes.

"Where did they get this paint from?!" Zilla shouted as he held a giggling Flynn an arm's length away from him.

"They must've snuck into my art room," I guessed. "Hey, kids, any of you want food?"

After gathering them all, I set them in their chairs and used vines and branches to help them reach the table and to keep them in place.

I passed them each food, the roots helping feed them.

Luma came to me, crying out.

"What?! Where?!" It flew away, gesturing me to follow it. "Alright! Zilla, keep an eye on them!"

"What am I supposed to do if they cry? I'm not human, I can't take care of children!"

"Just do it!"

I left Zilla alone, nervously glancing at the kids.

"Zilla, Jack hit me!" Rapunzel said.

"Punzie took my chocolate!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Zilla saw Elsa stuffing herself with chocolate. "Humans."

I followed Luma down the hall, gasping for breath.

"Sakura... It had to be... Sakura..."

I ran into a room and saw the small toddler in the potions room. She was holding onto a bottle of Vanity.

"Sakura!" I used a vine to take it from her and set it back on a shelf. How did she even get it?

"I wanted that!" Sakura shouted.

I picked her up. "Okay, from now on, you are not touching the ground until you're back to normal." And of course, she got out of my grip and ran down the hall. "As soon as I catch you again."

I followed her and she ran to a locked door. But this door wasn't locked by a key, it was locked by blood magic. Only someone with my share of DNA can enter, and I'm the only one who can. Well, except for my mortal family, but they didn't know about my powers at the time. Let's put a pin on that for later.

I picked her up as she giggled. "Let's go back. You're probably tired." In response, she yawned and curled up against me. "Well, you're lucky you're cute. Not that I'll ever tell that when you're older again." I turned to leave when I saw something that caught my eye. There was frost on the door.

I stepped toward it and tapped it with my knuckles. "What were you up to, Jack?" I wondered to myself. For some reason, he was trying to get in. But why?

This room was and is my memory stock. As the Guardian of Protection, I had to take certain memories away. I didn't really like it as I've had to take precious memories, but it was always for the greater good. I even have spare memories of the Big Four. Was Jack looking for his?

I picked my finger with a thorn and dripped a bit of blood on the lock. It glowed and opened. I stepped inside, feeling the cool air. I haven't stepped inside this room for a few months.

Sakura shivered from the cold, but immediately relaxed. "Merry Chwistmas."

I smiled, but my expression grew serious. I looked at all of the memory stones. I got them from Grandpabbie when I first became part of the GMAD, and now I had hundreds of thousands when he taught me how to make my own.

They all gave a faint purple glow. That meant that the memories that once belonged to the person is currently enjoying the memory that he or she was thinking about. But there was one in particular that caught my attention. It was a deep purple, unlike the others. That meant that the memory was sad.

I picked it up and recognized it as the spare memories I had of Elsa from before she became immortal. The memory passed though my head.

It began with Elsa shooting at Anna with her magic when they were kids. Then the next thirteen years of isolation. Then telling Anna to leave the castle. Then seeing Anna frozen because of her frozen heart. Then Anna at her deathbed. Elsa was already immortal by then, and she said her last words before she passed away on her sleep.

"I'm glad we got to build a snowman."

I was brought back to the room, and I realized what Jack wanted. He wanted the good memories of Anna for Elsa. She misses her. After all, it has been over a hundred years since she last saw her. Christmas was their favorite holiday.

/

**I wanted this story to have but more of a feels. Also, for those of you who might recognize it, getting those purple memory stones from Grandpabbie is a Once Upon A Time reference. Leave a #QueensOfDarkness of you saw and enjoyed season four so far! I am so excited for its return!**

**Also, there is another OUAT reference that I will be using in a letter chapter. Hint: it is related to a little scene from when Regina first met Zelena. Can't remeber what it is? Never seen he show before? Or are your eyes widening and you're jumping in the inside now that you've figured it out?**

**Anyway, I would love to give me thanks to the few members of the GMAD who gave me their discription as a toddler. I, sorry if I didn't get you right it if I didn't use enough of you. Also, I would like to apologize for any awkwardness that I may have cause when asking. I may or may not have been... un detailed**

**I will upload he last two chapters to this story later today. If it's not Christmas anymore where you are when they upload, then, I'm sorry. Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way back with Sakura still in my arms. She was asleep and as I neared the main room, I heard the silence. I walked inside to inside to find that the rest of the kids all fell asleep, too. Toothless came in at some point and they were all gathered around him, snoring.

"What happened here?" I whispered to Zilla, who looked like he just collapsed on the floor.

"Not sure," he responded. "All of the kids here fell asleep at the same time. It was weird. Toothless came in and now their using him as a pillow."

I set Sakura down next to Merida. "Well, at least we'll get some peace and quiet for a little bit." I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and inhales it deeply. "Man, I love that smell."

I looked at Jack and Elsa. They were sleeping eight next to each other, with his small arms wrapped around her.

"Even as toddlers, those two still show heir feelings for each other."

Hiccup and Astrid were facing each other, their noses almost touching. Rapunzel and Flynn were wrapped up in her hair, using it as a blanket.

"Oh, gods, where's Thor?" I panicked.

Zilla shot up. "I don't know, I thought I saw him and Kura– wait, where's Kura?"

We split up, looking for the two of them. I went into the kitchen and saw Kura reaching for a bag of marshmallows.

"Kura, why aren't you sleeping with the others? North won't come if you're not asleep." I picked her up and handed her a marshmallow.

"I'm sorwy," she said as she ate it. "I got hungry."

"Didn't you eat with the others earlier?" I asked her as I carried her back.

"No."

Thorong, on the other hand, decided to go on a little adventure of his own. He tiptoed through the library, where some brooms were sorting out the books (imagine the walking broom from Fantasia).

He giggled as he ran under the tables, reaching for a specific book in mind. He reached up for it, but it was still a few yards above him on the top of the shelf. He climbed on the table and jumped to the shelf, climbing it.

"What are you up to?" Zilla asked as he took Throng off the shelf.

"I want that book!" He pointed to the top, where an old grey book stuck out of place in a row of red ones.

"What is it?" Zilla asked as he flew up to get it. He looked at the title. "'Reading A GMAD Christmas: The Sitters.' Why do I feel like we just broke the fourth wall?"

I entered the library at that time, still carrying Kura. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah." He set the book on the table behind him. "He was just looking for a book. I don't know why, though."

"Which book?" I asked him as Kura started to climb onto my head. "Will you stop that?"

"This one." Zilla reached behind him and stopped. "Where'd it go?" He set Thorong on the table and looked around, even under the table. "That's weird. It just disappeared."

"Wow. Hey, Broom 17!" A broom came running up to me, saluting. "Did any of you see a grey book around here? Maybe one of them picked it up and put it elsewhere?"

The broom shook its head. Its stick? Body?

"Well, is there a record of how that book got on the shelf?"

Another shake.

"Alright, then. Thank you, anyway." As the broom left, I picked up Thor with my left arm, holding Kura in the other. "Remind me to ask Fury later. She's the Guardian of Reading, she might know something about it."

But it wasn't her. She knew nothing about it.

We came back to the others, still asleep. By this time, the toddlers in my arms did as well. I set them against a napping Toothless and sighed as I sat down.

"We're halfway though. By the time they wake up, the water should wear off."

"Thank MANNY." Zilla practically fell to the floor in exhaustion. "Wait, where's Luma?"

I looked up and saw it at the top of the tree.

"Luma!" It flew down to me. "Ready to be our star?"

Luma gave a happy squeak as it flew back up. It lit up and just like that, a real glowing star that can be seen in the night sky was on the tree.

"Man, I love this holiday."

We both fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was early in the morning. I didn't have to look outside to know that the sun still hadn't even risen yet.

I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I made myself another cup of hot chocolate and drank it, looking at the still-toddlers sleeping. I ate so if he cake that Ace made, remembering that I helmet eaten anything since the transformation. Zilla was out like a light, and he was snoring his ass off.

I looked at the tree and saw that North had already come by. I picked up a note that was on one of the presents.

_"Merry Christmas, Litwick. I see Jack has caused another problem, but I'm sure you can fix it!_

_ – Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus"_

I smiled. Looks like he knew Jack way to well. I looked at the kids again and saw the dream sand entering. They swirled around the kids, showing them their dreams. I was mostly interested in Elsa's.

She was dreaming about Anna. She dreamt about the snowball fights they had as kids, the balls they threw when she was queen. She even dreamt about Jack meeting Anna. I chuckled, remembering the the same memory.

Then I had an idea.

I left, and when I came back, the kids were adults again. They were still sleeping, and one by one, they woke up.

"What in the name Odin happened?" Astrid asked, rubbing her head.

Hiccup tried to stand but fell. "Where's my leg?"

I handed it to him. "So, Jack. You wanna explain something to me?" I led him away from the others to talk to him in private. "You were trying to give Elsa her memories of Anna, weren't you?"

Jack rubbed his neck. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not at first. But I saw the frost you made since you were trying to get into the memory stocks."

"Memory stocks? What are you taking about? I went into the potions room. When I saw the vial for the Fountain of Youth I figured that maybe if I gave it to Elsa, she be happy around this day again. Be all spirited being young again."

I blinked. "Wait, the only door you opened was for the potions room?"

"Yeah."

I thought about this. Elsa didn't know about the memory stocks, and no one else could've used ice magic. At least, not that I know of. I was still learning what the other members could do, but they wouldn't just go through someone's home. Kura would, maybe.

I was left pondering about this until Jack interrupted my thoughts. "What's your point in all this?"

"Give this to Elsa." I reached into the sleeve of my cloak and gave him a memory stone. "Her happiest memories of Arendelle are in here. Give them to her. She deserves to be given them by her love."

"Thanks."

We went back to the others, Zilla explaining what had happened.

"Elsa. Here."

Jack held the stone in front of her and it glowed. Elsa closed her eyes and smiles.

"Thank you, Jack." She kissed him and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" I said. "To everyone here, and to the members of the GMAD!"

/

**Seems like a happy ending right? WRONG! Who els is trying to break into my memory stocks? What secrets lie in that mysterious book Zilla found? Come back with 5 hours of this chapter being loaded for the final chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, but this chapter is incredibly short. I hope you guys like it nonetheless. Do you guys like cliffhangers? No? Well, too bad!**

/

Everyone has secrets that they don't know about. It could be that you're a part of something greater. It could be that you have something inside if you that you didn't know you had. It could be that your entire life is a lie.

But I want prepares for that secret of mine when I joined the GMAD.

I was hoping for a peaceful night once everyone left. Maybe just help train and tame Wingblaze. Of course, I couldn't be more wrong.

The first thing I note iced that was off was that a small line of frost began growing on the walls. I rubbed my fingers on it. I knew that I couldn't be Jack or Elsa, they were long gone from my home that was deep in the mountains in the South Pole. It took a lot to keep it warm here, but I liked the cold nonetheless.

I followed the frost and it led me to the door of the memory stocks. But what surprised me the most was that there so some one there. His back was turned, and he had a black cloak on, the hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" I withdrew my Keyblade, ready to attack if necessary.

The person turned around and I saw that it was a girl. She put her good down and gave an evil smile. She had light skin, and her hair was a faded green. Her cloak had a strange symbol on it, a red 'X' with triangles in each gap, and a single dot in the triangle.

"It's been a while, Litwick." She spoke smoothly, but tauntingly at the same time.

I raised my Keyblade higher. "I don't know you."

She smirked. "I know, but I know you. Strike Raid!"

She suddenly threw something at me, and I blocked it. It flew back in her hands and I saw what it was.

A Keyblade.

"What the–?!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Only someone who proves their worth could gain a Keyblade! I seriously doubt that Master Yen Sid would give this girl one.

"Surprised, are you?" She held it up. It was just like mine, except it was black. She held it in her left hand, and held a fighting stance.

I held mine in my right, using the same stance. This girl... who was she? She actually looked like me a bit. Her eyes were so white, you couldn't even see the pupil.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Ragnorok!" I attacked her and she deflected it, throwing me off. The tip of the blade glowed, an orb of energy hit her. It seems to catch her off guard as she hit the door with her back.

"Wow, you're pretty good." The girl set her weapon down. "Now be a good boy and open this door for me, will you?"

"Never. That door is protected by blood magic. Only those who share my DNA can enter that room."

Then she gave another smile. "Perfect." I watched curiously as she set her hand on the door.

And I gasped as she opened it.

"Now if you excuse me, I have memories to corrupt." She gave an evil laugh as she ran inside.

I recovered from my shock and followed her. "Shock Wave!"

I jumped into the air and slammed the blade down, creating a wave of electricity.

"Gh-gh-gh-gh-gh!" The girl fell to her knees.

I read her her, stepping my doom on her weapon and holding he by her collar. "Who are you?!"

She just smiled. "Think about it. I have a Keyblade, just like you, but dark and in my left hand. I'm a female, Bringer of Corruption, the opposite of what you do. I can use ice magic, you can use plant magic."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where you going with this?"

She leaned in close. "I'm your mirror image. In a way, I'm your darker half. The side that's not you. Your twin."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
